The Reunion
by BlondieBear27
Summary: Free from HER and Aperture, Chell finally settles down after finding her way out of the wheat field /with cube in tow/ in a nice house outside of the town she had found. She finally believes that she's free, but what happens when an old friend comes back?
1. There you are!

The Reunion pt. 1 - THERE YOU ARE!

**AN: So...this is my first ever fanfic, please be gentle! ~I do not own any of the characters from _Portal 2_, Valve does, and I do not own _PewDiePie_, he is his own person and an amazing gamer!~ ^_^**

Chell woke up with a start, flailing her legs and arms, screaming. She sat up, sweat on her face and body. She looked around her dim room, letting out a small sigh of relief. *Not there, she's not trying to kill me, no turrets, no deadly pits, no portals, no cubes...* She sighs again, rubbing her eyes, and gets out of bed. Stretching, she wanders out of her room and goes to the kitchen. Chell walks in and sees her pet bird; Coral. She opens the cage and pats the birds head, giving it some food. Once that's done, she then glances at the clock, 6:57am. It's the third time that week that Chell had woken up from dreaming of being back in Aperture. She has had episodes like this before, around the town.

Like just last week, it was really quiet -no duh, everyone was killed- and Chell was in an abandoned store looking for supplies she needed. She entered one of the aisles and heard, "There you are" from the next aisle over. She reacted by pushing the shelf over, hopefully killing whatever the thing was. It turned out to be a small children's toy.

Snapping back into reality, she makes some hot chocolate and goes into the living room to watch some things on her laptop. She watches either old movies that she found, or stuff on YouTube. The one Chell is currently watching is "Amnesia: DAT ASS" by PewDiePie. It makes her laugh whenever the person playing the game gets scared and screams like a girl. She sits there, mentally telling herself *Heh, he wouldn't last ONE day in Aperture.* After the video had finished, it seemed to be raining outside, so Chell thought it would be a great time to just sit and draw.

Getting up off the couch, she placed the laptop on the table, and the cup next to it. Running up the stairs to her special drawing room, she stops in the bedroom to grab a hoodie. It's only autumn, but it's starting to get chilly. She heads out of the room and into the next. Opening the door, she observes the room; its dim, but has some light coming in from outside through the clouds. There were candles placed all over, and a few pillows in a corner. Her desk was in front of the window, having all her supplies ready. Hundreds of colored pencils, markers, and stacks of paper, ready to be used whenever she was ready to go. Walking to the table, Chell starts to think about what to draw next. Figuring out what she wants to draw, she picks up a pencil and starts going at it.

~ Its' about 1pm and Chell needs to go into town to get supplies for the next few days. She's finished her drawing; she drew what looked to be a core, next to a cube with a heart and two little robots looking happy. Putting away some of the drawings, she goes downstairs to get her shoes on. Just when she's about to go, she hears a boom, then a high pitched screeching notice from outside her house.

Before she steps foot out the door to take a glance at what could've caused such a thing, something red hot came blasting down and crashes into the front lawn. Shielding her eyes from the bright light and debris, Chell turns around and closes the door. She steps outside to see what's in the crater. Slowly stepping over the pushed up earth, she peers into the hole and can't believe her eyes.

"N-no, it's not possible..." Chell's eyes widen, it feels like the entire world had just stopped dead.

"(Groans) Bloody hell..." the object complained.

It rolled over looking around through its broken glass lens. The object found Chell; its optical went wide, looking scared. Chell started to slowly shake her head, not believing what she is seeing. The broken metal ball was silent for what seemed like eternity, but that quickly changed when it started rambling on at a billion miles an hour. That broken metal ball kept saying over and over, "Sorry" and "Please don't kill me, don't hurt me!"

The metal ball, the one quickly becoming an annoying pain, was Wheatley.


	2. An old friend

The Reunion pt. 2 - An Old Friend

Chell couldn't for the life of her move away from the spot she was standing in. The world could've been on fire and she wouldn't notice. Wheatley finally was able to shut up for what seemed like years.

Question after question popped up in Chell's mind_. How are you back? Why are you here? Should I kill you...or run away? Is SHE doing this? Is this a test? Is SHE going to kill me? Is SHE going to bring me back THERE? _

Chell shakes her head trying to clear it. Wheatley is now staring at her, unable to think of a way for her not to hurt him. So, he once again, starts to speak.

"Um, 'ello! H-how are you? Stupid question, you look good, uh, sorry to um, burst in like that but kind of had no sense of direction luv." He looks scared and unsure.

Chell jumps down into the crater and looms over the broken core. Wheatley's optical almost pops out of the mainframe as he sees her standing over him, like she's about to kick him hard. His eye is a pin point scared on what the next move could do to him. Wheatley realizes that he can either die or live right in this moment. Chell is more irked from the fact that she now has to choose on keeping the core with her, or tossing him into the forest.

Her subconscious was telling her to be careful if she does bring him back with her. She can't fully trust him; after all, he did try to kill her. She pushed away the thoughts and looked at Wheatley. His entire frame was shaking, either from the cold - can robots feel anything? - *of course they can, like when he had his little um…_happy _ moment back in Aperture* or from being scared.

Chell crouched down to his level, and raised her right hand to wrap her fingers around one of the bars on his body. Lifting up a 35lbs+ metal object isn't exactly easy, especially when she has to carry him out of the hole in the earth and into the house; 30ft away. When she has her fingers in a good grip, Wheatley begins to panic.

Trying very hard not to just shake the core until it shuts up, she allows him to panic. Might be a good thing to happen, after all, wasn't he in the same position as she was not too long ago? Worrying about whether you're going to live, or die in the next test chamber was completely up to him.

"No- please don't kill me! I don't want to die! I...I-" He then stops to see that as Chell is holding him, she's walking towards the house. She looks down at the core, and has a small smile on her face.

_"This is going to be great…just great"_


	3. Test of trust

The Reunion pt. 3 - Test Of Trust

Once inside the house, Chell sets Wheatley down on the couch and goes to get a cloth to clean up some of the black stuff on his hull. When she comes back into the room, Wheatley is looking around.

"Oi! Nice place, it's only been what, two years since I uhm...yeah..."

She gives him a glare and starts to clean off the rust and dirt. "Oh um, yeah I'll just be quiet now I guess, seeing that you need to concentrate on your task of getting me cleaned up. Thanks by the way." He looks up at Chell, and sees that her lips are pressed into a tight line.

Once finished, it's about 5pm; dinner. She picks up Wheatley and moves to the kitchen to get food. When she places him on the counter, she turns away to get some of the meat out of the fridge. Wheatley then screams bloody murder, making Chell drop the meat and jump. "AH! BIRD! BIRD! KILL IT! AAAAH!" Chell rolled her eyes and casted a mean glance at the core. "Oh, um sorry, i-is that thing your pet? Why do you have such an evil thing in here? It's pointless, mad!" He rolls around to look at her, and falls off the counter. With quick reflexes, Chell slides under the core and catches him.

"Thanks luv! You're really quick on your feet." She sighs and places Wheatley back on the counter. Chell goes and makes her dinner, listening to Wheatley talk about his journey through space with the Space core.

Once finished, she cleans up and goes upstairs, leaving Wheatley downstairs on the couch with the TV on. "Um, good night then, thanks for er, letting me stay here and cleaning me up!" He calls out to her as she goes up the stairs. Shaking her head, she turns around to glance back at the metal ball sitting on her couch.

"(Low voice) Why am I taking care of the thing that almost killed me? I trusted him, and he betrayed me…maybe I am going crazy, letting killers in my house, just so I can turn my back or fall asleep so they can get their chance to kill me." Clearing her mind, she gathers her pajamas and toiletries and heads to the bathroom.

Changing, she looks at herself in the mirror; flushed skin, eyes dark gold, and dark brown hair. You would think after spending two years outside in the sun would give Chell some color in her skin, but nope. Taking her hair out of its ponytail, she heads out of the room and checks on Wheatley one last time. Creeping on the stairs, Chell noticed that he's very quiet…*maybe he's asleep* Chell thought. She stands back up, and goes to her room to try to sleep the day away.


	4. The killer in you

The Reunion pt. 4 – The Killer in You

**AN: I don't own the song _"Mad World"_ I just needed a calming song to help the**** story!**

"Well…good, good, finally, a nemesis worthy of my vast intellect!"

Chell jumps into the blue funnel and floats to the other side of the deadly pit. Wheatley, who is looking through the monitor at the test subject, was furiously angry that she thinks she can actually get away with this little escape plan she has going...

"Hey moron!" a small voice yells out.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley roars back.

Chell looks at the potato at the end of the A.S.H.P.D and wonders what she's got going on in that tiny brain of hers. "You need to put me back into my body! We are going to die!" Chell shakes her head, trying to make the potato realize that Wheatley will never listen.

"No, I have everything under control-" _"Core meltdown initiated damage at 64%"_ "SHUT UP!" Wheatley yells at the computerized voice. Chell tries to find a new way out while the moron is distracted. Still in the funnel, she tries to place another portal to keep it going. Wheatley noticed and starts to laugh.

"Ahaha, you think you can beat me? Spiny blade wall! Machiavellian!" Seeing the wall Chell was heading for turn into a death trap, she jumps out of the beam and onto the floor. Looking for another way out, she spots another beam and blasts two portals, going out the door.

Wheatley sees what Chell was doing and wishes she would just cooperate and do the bloody tests! "Holmes vs. Moriarty…Aristotle vs. MASHY SPIKE PLATE!" Once he said that, Chell sees a spike plate coming straight to her. Noticing a catwalk down below her, she takes her chances and goes for it.

"Don't do anything stupid!" GLaDOS yells. Chell nods her head and falls. Wheatley starts screaming, "No! No no no no no no no!" What Chell didn't see was one of the franken-turrets flying off one of the areal faith plates, heading right for her.

TOO LATE!

It hits Chell in the hip and it pushes her as she was falling, away from the catwalk. She missed it and is holding on with one hand, the one without the A.S.H.P.D. Trying to get herself and GLaDOS up, she sees a panel open up and Wheatley comes forward.

Human Wheatley.

He looks down at the two and sees Chell struggle to pull herself and the stupid potato up and away from danger. Wheatley smiles a cold icy grin, eyes as dark as the deep ocean blue. He picks his foot up, pushing it on the one hand holding Chell up.

"I told you I was going to win. I may be a MORON, but for now, it's GAME OVER FOR YOU!" He stomps on Chell's hand, making her pull away in pain, but also letting go of the railing. The two start falling into the deep abyss, screaming.

"NOOOO!"

Chell, still screaming, wakes up from the nightmare, looking around her room. She tries to calm down. "Are you alright luv?" Wheatley calls from downstairs. Heart still racing, she puts her head in her hands. Getting out of bed, Chell goes down stairs, it's only three in the morning. Still tired and getting out of the dream, she trips on the stairs and falls to the floor…hard.

Wheatley looks over at Chell and rolls off the couch to go to her. "Oh god, you ok? Anything damaged?" Chell looks up at him and nods. "Er, yes you're ok, or yes you're damaged?" She raised one finger. "Oh, you're alright, great!"

Rolling onto her back, Chell stairs at the core looking at her from above…something's wrong…

_**"Since killing you my way won't work, let's try her way-" **_

Chell shakes her head, seeing the killer again: Evil Wheatley.

_**"Fatty"**_

She backs up to the wall.

_**"Adopted fatty"**_

Tears started to roll down her face, she shakes her head, wishing it would stop. "Chell? What's wrong?" Evil Wheatley is now smiling with that deadly evil grin.

_**"Fatty fatty, no parents!"**_

*Have to get away, need to get out of this room…* Getting on her feet, Chell runs to the kitchen. Wheatley, confused as hell, rolls after her. "What's the matter?" Sitting in the corner of the room, Chell is rocking back and forth, hands over her ears. Looking up to see the core, she calms down, Evil Wheatley is now gone. Putting her hands down and stops rocking, she shakes her head, reassuring Wheatley that it's nothing.

"Er…alright then luv." Picking him up, but holding him away from her body, Chell brings him to the living room and sets him down on the couch. Telling him, not with her voice, that she was going to go upstairs and take a shower. Not waiting for an answer, she gets up and goes to the second floor.

Stripping down to nothing, she turns the shower on, filling the room with steam. Still shaking from the illusion, she starts to sing to calm herself down._ "All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere…"_ Wheatley hears this beautiful sound from upstairs and wondered what it was…


	5. Glass

**'Ello! Well its been about a week and a half since I posted the story. And I'm currently working on another one, so it may take a little longer to update! ^_^**

The Reunion pt.5 – Glass

**_The day seemed to drag; feeling like every hour was getting farther and farther away from Chell. Thinking back, she feels as if Wheatley was her best friend, no, he was more than that. He was her partner, her lifeline, her help to get out of Aperture. Once she plugged him into HER chasse, all that seemed to disappear, like it never had happened. She felt betrayed, sadden, disappointed, but above all, destroyed. Going through test after test, flying and falling, all to satisfy his needs._**

**_When coming back up from the deserted labs and test sites in the depths of Aperture, she realized what she had to accomplish, Chell needed to kill her best friend. Either that or he wins and kills her. At the final test, she remembers walking into the room and surveying it. It was just a cube on a faith plate, it's easy…why? Chell knew she was in for it once she stepped on the faith plate and it shot her sideways. Fear ran through her, she knew she was out of time and this was it. Hearing Wheatley's voice booming though the test facility._**

**_"Surprise! We're doing it now!"_**

**_Looking at the end of her portal device, she sees GLaDOS (potados) her light is off, she must've short circuited out the 1.1 volts. Trying to find a way out, she screams "well, this is the part where he kills us!" Saying that, a panel flings the two, flying towards Wheatley…sitting in HER chasse…surrounded by mashy spike plates._**

**_"Hello! This is the part where I kill you!"_**

**_Wheatley started to ramble on about how he will kill Chell and how there is no escape. Looking around, she finds that he is right; she is trapped and will die this time. Wheatley is looking down at her with an evil smile before snapping his fingers. The last thing Chell heard was "Goodbye!" before hearing the groaning of the spike plates coming closer and closer…_**

Opening her eyes, Chell was carrying Wheatley through the town while on their supply trip.

"Um, Chell? Y-you alright? You had an um, glassy look in your eyes and I was getting worried you would uh, f-fall over or pass out." Chell gave the core a quick nod and walked into the abandoned store. Placing Wheatley in one of the carts she had found, even though it's beat up and dented and a wheel was missing, it was pretty stable. Walking down to the back of the store first, most of the stuff was just lying around or opened. But the back had storage, which meant unopened goods.

A sudden bright light had flashed in Chell's face, making her vision blur; Wheatley's flashlight went off. Blinding her, she pushed the cart away, sending Wheatley screaming.

"AAAAH! HELP! Grab me, grab me, GRAB ME!"

The cart stopped suddenly, the last front wheel popped off, flipping the cart over, sending Wheatley once again flying high. He landed into one of the displays. It slowly toppled over one by one, each aisle went down. Metal and glass and food went flying all over the place. Chell, still partially blind, tripped over one of the cans and fell into the glass shards. Lying on the hard cold floor, glass embedded in her upper thighs, torso, and arms.

"C-Chell! I'm so s-…I'm so- bloody hell why can't I say I'm so-" Searing pain went through Chell's body when she rolled over. Letting out a sigh, she closes her eyes, wishing the pain would end. Blood continued to drip out of her body, pooling around her on the floor. Wheatley, still trying to speak clearly, looks over to Chell's body, and panics.

"Oh-oh god! Chell! H-hold on, I'm going to try and uh, roll over to you, even though I really can't do anything to help and all this is kind of…no all of it is my fault, so here I uh, go then." His handles are bent still from falling from space, one is seriously cracked about to break on the lightest pressure. *Still need to get fixed up…maybe she will help me, I-I mean once she is fixed herself.*

He rolls his way, more like waddle, over to Chell's lifeless body. Once close enough, he looks at her, seeing the blood and glass everywhere."(Sighs) I'm just causing more and more problems for her…maybe I'm better off shutting myself down forever." It takes about thirty minutes later, Chell opens her eyes and sees Wheatley, now inches from her face, looking at her bloodied body. Lifting up one hand, which Wheatley doesn't see, she pushed the core away from her. "Whoa! Wh-what?" Sitting up gingerly, Chell looks at Wheatley with a death glare. His optic closes in fear.

"I'm so-, s-, ugh I can't bloody say it…" Standing up, Chell needs to get back to the house and get the glass out from her body before she slowly died from blood loss. Seeing a rope with a hook, she picks it up and hooks it to Wheatley, then starts walking, dragging him along. Not really caring if he is being hurt, he had almost tried to kill her enough in the past and even now. Through the streets and forest, hearing Wheatley's complaints by treading over rocks and sticks and sharp bits just lying around, it makes Chell smile knowing that he is in some pain.

"_Whoa, maybe GLaDOS is getting to me…"_ Finally at the house and hearing Wheatley's "Thank GOD!" Chell opens the door and puts Wheatley in his usual spot on the couch, having enough of him for the day, and goes upstairs to see the damage to her body. After getting the glass out from most of her body, Chell washes up and gets ready for bed.


	6. Gone

**AN/ So sorry I haven't updated this story! My computer hated me and deleted Microsoft word, so I had to redownload everything! *sigh* anyways, putting up the next 3 chapters, then uploading my other story; "Up All Night" /**

**The Reunion pt.6 – Gone…**

***Crash***

"(groans) Ugh, bloody hell, come _on!_ It's not that hard to get down from a couch!"

Wheatley is on his side, trying to get himself right side up from the fall. Chell hears all the noise from downstairs and rolls over in her bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

***Crash***

***Bang***

"Christ!" Wheatley yells as a lamp falls over and shatters. Throwing the pillow off along with the covers, Chell gets up and pulls her hair in a haphazard ponytail, and goes downstairs to see the damaged he has caused. Just before she reaches the top of the stairs, she heard the door close and the "ow-ow-ow" from outside.

*_Did he just leave? W-why?_* Running down the stairs, she looks around and sees an oil trail along the floor and out the door. A sad feeling crept into Chell's body, so she pried opened the front door and scans the area for Wheatley – nothing. Feeling now abandoned Chell runs back inside the house and gets her long fall boots out of the closet under the staircase, and puts them on. Flying right out of the front door, Chell stands in the yard and starts to look for Wheatley.

*_Why did he just up and leave? I mean yeah I was angry with him for everything he had done, and what happened yesterday at the store…and the way I treated him…oh god I'm a horrible person…I'm like HER!*_

Realizing that Chell had always been told a monster by either GLaDOS or Wheatley, that they are right, both of them, she IS a monster. "_I need to find him. I-I need to say I'm sorry for the way I treated him over the last few days and that I forgive him for trying to kill me…_" The long fall boots were soundlessly hitting the ground as she ran faster. Going into the forest, she spots another oil trial, the same as the one in the house. Following it, it leads to the wheat field. Chell can see a clear path of flattened wheat of where Wheatley could've gone.

Picking up her pace, she runs full blast, like a bullet shot out of a gun, towards the trail, hoping to find Wheatley and making sure he is alright. Wheatley was finally at his destination, after countless rolling and bloody birds following him, along with all the dirt that had gotten in his ports. The shed was rusted and dirty, it had the Aperture logo on the door handle. The camera on the shed lit up a dim red light, and locked on Wheatley.

"**What do YOU want?"** GLaDOS chirps from the speaker.

"H-Hello! Um, I'm here to make a deal o-or um, persuade you into uh…m-making me human." Wheatley was so nervous about coming to her, that he never thought whether or not she would kill him instead of helping. GLaDOS took a long pause and Wheatley thought she just left to go back to whatever she was doing.

"**Weeeell, I DO need a new test subject to tryout some new gels, the co-operative androids are having a little too much fun with the blue gel and is bouncing all over the place.**" Before Wheatley could get a work in, the shed door slammed open and a claw reached out and picked the core up.

"**I think we could work something out**." GLaDOS said with a dark laugh. "Y-you won't kill me…will you? E-even though I did turn uh, monstrous and tried to kill you and…Chell." Down to her chamber he went, still being held in a more painful grip, by the claw. Passing through rooms, he could see turrets, some new ones that look even more deadly, some companion cubes, the co-operative testing robots bouncing into a deadly pit. He finally reached her room, seeing her chasse down, like she's dead…that is until he hears footsteps.


	7. The Guilt Trip

**The Reunion pt. 7 – The Guilt Trip**

"_How far could you have gone you stupid core?"_ Chell has been wandering for about three hours now, the trail she was on was gone about two miles back, but she wouldn't give up. Her legs are bruised from the boots digging into her skin. Feeling dizzy, she sits down in the field, having a bit of deja-vu from leaving Aperture two years ago. Seeing the sun about to set, turning the sky an orange-pink, Chell doesn't know if she's hallucinating from lack of water or sleep, but she sees a she's out in the distance.

"_Oh…no, he couldn't have gone back to HER…could he?"_She felt extremely sorry for the way she treated Wheatley and wished, no hoped that he was alright. Chell rethinks her options and even though she's in a mass amount of pain, she gets up and heads for the shed.

Wheatley was strapped to a table when a girl stepped into the room. "Who are you? (gasp) Are you another test subject that somehow survived?" The girl was short, maybe 5'7, one eye was yellow, one black, and she had white hair. Rolling her eyes, she spoke.

**"No you moron."**

Wheatley's optic went wide in shock. A dark chuckle escaped from GLaDOS' lips as she stepped towards Wheatley. **"Now…why did you come all this way to bug me? What could you POSSIBLY want you moron?"**

"(low voice) I'm not a moron."

"**What was that?"**

Wheatley continued to look around, looking at a wall, then the floor, still avoiding her gaze.

"N-nothing."

**"That's what I thought. Now, answer my previous question before I get bored and throw you into the incinerator. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?" **Nervous enough, Wheatley decides that for his own good that he is to answer GLaDOS seriously and not stall. "W-well, as you know now, I'm back from space. I don't know exactly how, b-but I'm here. I crashed into Chell's yard, y-you know…remember her?"

GLaDOS put her hand on her forehead, staring to get a headache from Wheatley rambling. "Oh uh…oh course you do. Anyways, I stayed with her for about a month or two. I kind of uh, hurt her by quickly blinding her with my flashlight. I don't even know why it went off!" Wheatley was still rambling on for about ten minutes when GLaDOS cut him off by pushing the mute button on the side hull.

"**Ah, peace at last, FINALLY! Now, you moron, what does all this have to do with me turning you human?" **She waited to get a response but got none, he was still muted. Pressing it back on, she allowed him to speak freely again. "W-well I was hoping that if you were to do that, I could possibly help Chell with things and not be useless." Wheatley thought for a minute, Chell came back into his mind. *What if she's mad at me for leaving the house without telling her or anything? Oh god, if I do get out of here alive, I won't be for long because I'm sure she will kill me…"

GLaDOS also thought for a minute. ***Maybe the moron can be useful as a human…would be nice to have a new test subject around.* "Hey moron – (**I'm not a moron**) – I'll make you human…IF you do some tests for me afterwards."** Wheatley debated on the agreement. Would she really allow him to leave after a few tests? "A-alright, I'll do it." An evil grin was appearing on her face as GLaDOS went to get a drill. When she turned back to face Wheatley, he started to freak out. "W-what if this hurts? What if this REALLY hurts?" Still smiling as the pain she was about to bring to the scared core, GLaDOS laughs.

"**Oh believe me, it's going to be excruciatingly painful…for you. For me, I'm going to enjoy this."** Wheatley started screaming just as the tip of the drill pierced his hull, but GLaDOS pressed the mute button one more and began to work.


	8. Baby Steps

**AN/ Yes, short chapter I know...I'm sorry ;_;**

**The Reunion pt. 8 – Baby Steps.**

Chell stood in front of the old shed, worn out and a bit nervous. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and waited – nothing. Opening the door, the elevator was there, just waiting to go down. Stepping into it and pressing the button, Chell began to think of a plan. Down and down the lift went, and the more and more she grew nervous, a sick feeling creeping into her. _*Wheatley, you better be here and not in the field…*_

Pain, pain and screaming was all he remembered. Opening his eyes, Wheatley looked around, but was having a hard time making out the objects he was looking at. "AAAH! I'm blind! Well – err, not exactly, everything is just big and blurry." Sitting up, he placed a hand on his head – wait a hand? He placed it on the table to help him up and felt something, glasses? And put them on. "Oh wow, I'm not blind after all!" He then looked down at his hands again. "Oh man alive, look at this! I'm a human, a bloody human!" Wheatley tried to stand up but fell flat on his face.

"Oi, Chell makes it look so easy…" Rolling over, he got onto his knees and then placed one foot down, slowly standing up again. "Ha ha, look at me! Look at what tiny little Wheatley accomplished!" Feeling confident, he put one foot forward….and fell again. *I'm going to be stuck here forever…*

GLaDOS was looking through the monitor watching the newly made human struggle to stand or well, walk. **"This just proves he's a moron if he can't balance on his own feet!" **Writing in her notes, GLaDOS looks back at him and sees on another monitor another human…

Chell finally gets out of the lift and surveys the room, nothing but a cube, door, button and a portal gun. Walking to the objects, Chell starts growing anxious, wondering why SHE didn't notice her…or say anything at all yet. Placing the cube on the button, making the doors open, GLaDOS finally speaks up.

"**Oh it's ****you****. WHY did you come back? Did I not get rid of you after you ****begged**** me for freedom? I ****want you gone,**** (no pun intended) but you just keep coming back…like a virus in my system."**

Chell rolled her eyes and stood her ground. She came for Wheatley and wasn't going to leave without him. **"(sigh) I guess you are still your stubborn self. So, enlighten me, and please tell me why you are here. Do you ****really**** love testing that much?"** Shaking her head, Chell walked up to the camera and stared the AI in the face, err, well lens. _"Where is he?" _ GLaDOS was a bit taken back from the ex-test subject speaking. **"Oh look, the lunatic isn't so mute after all. Anyways, I don't know what you're talking about; I don't have the moron here."**

Chell knew she was lying, she never told the truth to her. Out of nowhere, a panel opened up and a claw came out going for Chell. She dodged it and ran to the opened panel, diving through. **"Oh you are KIDDING me! Why do you have to be so difficult?"** Chell ignored the AI and began to run through the corridor and onto the catwalk. Now that she's back, it's going to be even more of a challenge of finding Wheatley and getting out alive.


	9. Who ARE you?

**The Reunion pt. 9 – Who ARE you?**

Walking around for hours on end, Chell starts to look for Wheatley. Looking through empty testing rooms, she can't find him. About to give up and rest, she checks one last rom and sees something moving, or well, falling, actually two something's. Going to the glass to get a better look, she sees a male and a female. The man is constantly falling over and the woman looks like she's yelling at him.

The woman walked out of the room and left the man on the floor, crying. Chell breaks through the glass, not going to waste a chance to get close to another human. She startles the man on the floor and lands perfectly with the help of her long fall boots. The man stood up, looking in Chell's direction, but couldn't see her, for his glasses seemed to have fallen off.

She studied the man for a moment; dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, very tall, could be about 6'7, clumsy, and a bit familiar. She walked over to him, picking up his glasses and handed them to him. Once he put them on, he let out a yelp.

"AAAH! Oh, err…h-hi" Wheatley stuttered. Chell's eyes went wide in disbelief. _*That accent…it's not possible*_ Backing up to the wall, Chell needed distance from the man, but he didn't think that it was needed. Slowly walking forward, Wheatley is now standing in front of Chell. Taking a deep breath, she did one thing she had never done in front of Wheatley before, she spoke.

"_W-Wheatley? Is that you?"_

Wheatley's eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth opened like a fish out of water. "Y-you can TALK! W-when? How? Why didn't you say anything from before? It would've saved me a lot of trouble you know!" Chell shrugged and stood staring at Wheatley. Before she knew what happened, Wheatley sank to the ground before her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, burying his face in her stomach, and began to cry quietly, gradually increasing slowly in volume.

"I-I'm so sorry Chell, for everything, I hate myself and I wish I could take it all back. I was bossy and monstrous and I feel horrible for my actions. P-please Chell…I'm sorry, so sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me right away bu-"

Shutting him up, Chell bent down to kiss him. Wheatley found that he likes what she was doing and wished it would continue, but she pulled back to look at him. _"I forgive you."_ She said, smiling as a tear rolled down her face. Wiping it away with his thumb, Wheatley smiled back, "Thank you."

Just when they thought everything was going to be all peachy keen, GLaDOS walked back into the room, her slow clap processor playing. **"(claps 3x) Well, isn't this nice, the not-so-mute lunatic and the moron. God I could just throw up from all the touchy feely feelings clouding the room, but I have work to be done and science to do, so if you don't mind…"**

She snaps her fingers and Wheatley had to get up and hold his end of the deal. When Wheatley got up and walked over to GLaDOS, Chell immediately became furious. She tilted her head, wondering if it was really GLaDOS in human form. But that feeling was gone and the rage came back. Her eyes locked on the head AI, fire burning inside her, she's ready for battle. Whether it was going to hill her or not, she didn't care.

"**What are YOU getting all mad for?"**

Chell was shaking mad, she wanted to punch her for lying, even though she kind of knew the answer from the start. _"You flat out LIED to me! You said he wasn't here!"_ Turning around to the wall behind her, she punched the panel, cracking it, leaving her hand bloodied and possibly broken.

"**Oh no, look at what you did. *sigh* Yes I know I lied, yes both he and I are humans, and NO I won't kill him, but we had an agreement and the moron –** (I'm not a moron) **– is to do a few tests for me to try out his new human…body."**

Looking over at Wheatley, Chell's anger slowly faded away. Wheatley caught her gaze and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry luv, I'll be alright, and we WILL get out of here, together, I promise." Nodding, Chell allows him to go and test. As Wheatley and GLaDOS left the room, Chell was left alone, only her thoughts and bloodied hand left to keep her mind off the fact that Wheatley could possibly die from a test.

Backing up to the cracked wall, she sat down, realization coursing through her. _*W-what if something goes wrong and HE comes back…the new body Wheatley has, is __just__ like the one in my nightmares…I don't want to lose my friend again…*_ Seeing as there's nothing left to do but wait, Chell drifts off, leaving her mind to roam.


	10. Broken Walls, Hands, and Dreams

**AN/ Sorry that I havent updated this in a while...kinda been busy. Anyways, heres the next part! R&R please? kthxbai! (") /**

**The Reunion pt. 10 – Broken Walls, Hand and Dreams.**

*This is impossible to solve!*

It was actually fairly simple, use the excretion funnel to go across the pit of turrets, hit the button, get the cube, and head back over the pit to place it on the button. But for Wheatley, who has been trying to solve it for about thirty minutes now, can't seem to figure it out.

GLaDOS was watching through the camera on the monitor, the newly turned human solve the most simplest of tests. **"*Sigh* Even SHE could've been done by now…speaking of which…"** She pressed a button to change cameras to find Chell. She was asleep on the floor, hand bloodied and easily seen broken in her knuckles.

"**Orange! Blue! Go get her so I can help fix her hand that she purposely broke during her little tantrum." **The cooperative units squeaked and whrrrled as they left the room. **"Now that that's taken care of, back to watch the moron fail." **It takes Wheatley another hour to finish the test before heading to the elevator.

Chell woke up to something cool touching her, last she knew she was on the floor against the wall asleep. Looking up, she sees that the test unit, Orange, was holding her while Blue held her broken hand. Too exhausted to keep awake and struggle to find out where they were taking her, she passed out once more.

GLaDOS made Wheatley do four more tests; again, really easy a baby could do it, before asking him something.

"**Okay, seeing how PAINFUL it is to watch you fail at these tests, and you've been working for the last six hours now, and seeing how you look like your about to pass out…would it perk you up if I were to show you something?"**

Wheatley looked up at the screen with tired eyes. "Y-yes, please." The screen flashed and static blurred, then Chell was on screen. She was lying on a table, her hand bandaged and her eyes are tear dried. She looks around the room, almost in a panic.

"**Hey, someone you…care about is watching." **

Chell frantically looks around for the camera, but she was so tired. Moving her head up to the right, she sees the camera. Eyes brimmed with tears; she looks directly at the cameras lens, trying to look into Wheatley's eyes.

"_W-Wheatley…I…I want t-to…y-your alive…" _ Chell's eyes slowly close on the last word, her head lolling to the side. "C-Chell! Wake up luv! P-please!" The camera shut off and Wheatley sank to his knees. GLaDOS voice boomed overhead.

"**We have more tests to do, I hope that the little treat got you up and going again…now, would you kindly get up and finish this tes-" **

"What's wrong with her?

"**I don't know what you're talking ab-"**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Wheatley's eyes were watery and his anger was overpowering him. What has GLaDOS done to Chell?

"***Sigh* Calm down you idiot. She's fine, I fixed her hand and she is just coming down from her mediation for the pain. She has been begging me to see you." **

"C-can I see her? Err, I mean in real life, not just on screen."

GLaDOS was quiet for a minute.

"**No, not yet, a few more tests then I'll let you go to her"**

Wheatley nodded and continued to test. Chell was all he could think about for the next few tests. He needed to make sure she was alright and GLaDOS better be telling the truth that she hasn't done anything bad to her…

"(low voice) I'm coming Chell, I'll be there soon, just you hold on luv…"

-Chell when she woke up after being carried by the units-

Chell woke up in a bright white room, she tried to move, but her hands were bound to the table, or bed, or whatever she was lying on. She looks-or tries to look- down at her broken hand and sees that it's bandaged up.

"_She must've fixed it."_

Worry then sets into her body…

"_W-where is he? Where's Wheatley?" _

Head still hurting and she feels drowsy, Chell thinks of a way to get him back and let him know that she's okay. _"She must've given me medicine like morphine or something for my hand..." _ Chell's mind is playing with her, she first see's turrets lined up, ready to kill her on movement. Next she saw burning companion cubes. Then the last one…it was the worst then the other two. Wheatley was crawling through the doorway and into the room, bloodied and about to die from the looks of it. Her mind put his voice to work in the worst way possible.

"C-Chell. I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I-I wanted to t-tell you that I…love…-" He then lets out a grunt and last breath, dying right before her eyes. Chell starts screaming. _"NOOOO!"_ She looks over the imaginary Wheatley and sees a girl and a boy, holding a bloodied scythe and a knife. "YOU'RE NEXT CHELL!"

Screaming so loud that Wheatley could hear it in his test chamber, but ignored it. "Must've been a corrupted turret."

"_GLaDOS!" _

GLaDOS appears on the monitor in an instant.

"**What do you want? I see that you're awake…and screaming. Why?" **

"_M-make him come back! I need him! Fix him!"_

Putting her hands on her hips, GLaDOS looked at her with confusion. **"What are you talking about? He is fine, the moron is still testing…at an excruciatingly slow pace…" **Struggling with her restraints, Chell tries to break free, but can't. **"Has your brain damage gotten worse? It's not possible to break out of those, its solid steel. Also, have you finally gone insane?" **

GLaDOS knew what was happening; she had given Chell some hallucinogens mixed with the morphine. She needed to see how the girl would react if her "friend" were to be killed. By the looks of it, her plan was working perfectly. Spending another two hours listening and taking note of Chell's actions and begging and…screaming, she finally gives in and allows her to contact Wheatley to show her that the idiot is fine.


	11. Insanity

**The Reunion chapter 11 - Insanity**

**AN/Oh...it's you...It's been a looooong time, how have you been? Heh...so yeah, It's been almost 4 months since I've updated this story, I TOTALLY FEEL GUILTY! ;_; I sorry! Anyways, Here it is! Finally! Just letting you know now, from here on out, I will be updating this every 1 1/2 - 2 weeks, I will not fall behind for more than a month, I promise! So here you go! R&R and all that jazz! /**

"Test after bloody TEST! When will it end and when will I get back to Chell?!" Wheatley sat down against one of the panels, tired and worn out from the last test, which had acid pits, turrets, and spike plates. When he is about to close his eyes, GLaDOS had a buzzer go off, startling him

**"There will be NO sleeping in my facility!" **

"But i'm bloody tired from all these tests you've put me through! You wont let me rest for just five minutes!"

**"Do you want to get back to the lunatic or not moron?"**

Silence filled the room, Wheatley not saying a word about her calling him a moron. He was smart enough not to speak about it, last time he said something about it, she punished him by taseing him with an electric prod.

**"That's what I thought, now, finish this test and then you'll get to her."**

*Oh thank god* Wheatley thought. What he doesnt know is that Chell isn't exactly alright, from the drugs SHE had given her, she is constantly seeing things she never wants to see. Whether its on fire, dying, or just torture, she couldn't get away from it all.

Chell was standing in a room, nothing but the doors that were in front of her. The walls felt like they were shrinking around her, she constantly was looking at them, to the door, and back to her feet. The doors opened to show the two co-operative units, but what Chell saw was something different.

She saw animal king and turrets, burning and melting, blowing up and screaming. Yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs, she ran towards them, trying to knock them over. The robots looked at each other quickly, then stepped out of the way, she fell to the floor faced first.

Getting back up, she took off one of her long fall boots, taking the sharp edge of it and running full force at them again. This time, she got a swing and a hit at Atlas, sending him flying backwards, pieces of metal and bolts scattering all over. Just as she was about to go after P-body, a panel rose up, blocking Chells path.

**"ENOUGH! I can't rebuild EVERYTHING you break. It takes time out of what I need to get done. *Sigh* I think it's time to send you back to the moron so you can abuse and torment him instead of my things."** GLaDOS said as she pushed Chell out of the room and down a tube that lead to Wheatley's test chamber.

What Chell didn't know was that that ever so often, GLaDOS would monitor her behavior over the medication she was given in her stasis. The tube rumbled and tumbled Chell as she banged against the glass. She saw Aperture, the place where she once went through to try to escape. Wasn't it only a few years ago?

Everything was and looked brand new...GLaDOS works fast. As Wheatley finished the last test, he walked into a white room. No turrets, no deadly lasers or pits, nothing. Just white walls!

"Err, w-what's this? I-is this a test?"

**"No, this is not a test, I gave my word that you would see the girl, and so I am..."**

One of the panels over Wheatley opened up, and a tube was shown. Muffled grunts were heard, coming closer and closer to him. Chell then appeared, falling on top of him. "OW! Ugh..." Rolling over, Chell saw that she was on top of Wheatley and had gotten up and helped him up as well.

Wheatley, who was still dazed from having the girl fall on top of him, was finally able to see her, and not just on a TV screen. The first thing he did, was hug her. She tensed up at first in his grip, but then relaxed a bit in his embrase. It's been so long since shes had human contact, it felt so good.

"Oh God! It's so good to see you again luv! You can't believe what I've had to go through to get here!" Wheatley continued to ramble on and on, but Chell was not really seeing him. She had a glassy look in her eyes. Wheatley noticed this and tried to shake her out of it.

"Um, luv, a-are you alright?C-can you hear me?" What she saw was something that only happened beyond your wildest nightmares and dreams. She saw the two killers again, from when she was strapped down on the table, standing behind Wheatley.

_"__**Don't worry hun, your time will be soon enough. (dark laugh) Make the time you have left with him last, because you'll never see him afrer we're done with you! Everyone has a death wish baby, and death is on your heels, you've been cheating death since you were born...see you soon"**_

The girl gave her a creepy laugh that send shivers down Chell's spine, for once, she was actually scared to die. "Chell? Luv? Can you hear me?" Blinking, she focused her grey eyes to the man infront of her.

_"Y-yeah i'm fine"_ Wheatley was a bit sketchy on believing her, but ignored it and was happy she was here. There was something wrong going on in Chells mind and she knows it because the last thing she remembered was that her hand was broken, and her mind was on Wheatley's safety.

**"Alright you two..."** GLaDOS announced as she walked into the room.** "...I'm done with you, my tests are complete, you are...free to leave."** The two stood there in shock.** *We...we can leave?*** "A-are you serious? We're free?" GLaDOS nodded her head

**"Yes, I'm going to send you back up to the surface and you can go on living your pathetic lives together. Maybe you'll get annoyed with each other and kill one another..."** She went into deep thought, enjoying the scene that played in her mind; Chell beating Wheatley to death with a rock.

Chell and Wheatley looked at each other, still in disbelief. GLaDOS snapped out of her thoughts and snapped her fingers, an elevator was called down. The two stepped inside, while GLaDOS laughed deeply, smiling a bit.

**"It's been fun...DON'T come back, or i WILL kill you...Goodbye."**

The lift rose up to the top of Aperture, the glass doors showing the facility and all of her hard work. Chell watched GLaDOS walk away into another room, she was still smiling a bit. Wheatley was the first one to break the silence.

"WOW! I can't believe that she allowed us to go! I mean, I thought she was going to kill us once we were together in a room..." He continued to rant on about how we are leaving and what it's going to be like on the surface. The girl next to him had a blank stair in her eyes once again, her eye color changing from grey to green.

Wheatley saw this and began to worry. "Um, luv...a-are you SURE you're okay? Your um, eyes are changing color..." She was silent, suddenly remembering everything that happened before they came back here, how she was upset at him for the pain he caused her, how she was mad that he just randomly came back into her life after she made it perfect to her standards after leaving Aperture...But over all, she remembered him trying to kill her.

How he betrayed her, blaming her that she was paired up with Her and trying to kill him to put her back in control. "Um, Chell?" Wheatley didn't know what was wrong with her, she was acting weird ever since she broke her hand but he figured that was normal.

He didn't understand what he could do to make her happy, or at lease snap out of this mood of hers. The girl next to him was as far away as the lift allowed. She cradled her hand against her chest, she looked like she was deep in thought.

She continued to look out hte glass doors, even though they were now surrounded by concrete, going higher and higher up. The rest of the ride up was silent...for once Wheatley was quiet.

The lift came to a stop, the doors opened and the two people in the lift were greeted with a starry night in the wheat field Wheatley was the first one to step out of the lift and onto the soil, taking a deep breath of fresh air and not that recycled stuff back in Aperture.

Chell on the other hand, was used to all of it, same air, dirt, wheat. Once she stepped outside the shed, she bolted, heading off to her house in the depths of the wheat. Wheatley looked up from playing and touching the wheat stalks and dirt to see Chell's outline run in the dark night.

"W-wait! Chell!" She didn't hear him as she appeared to be running faster. Wheatley started to panic, not sure of what to do without her. So he started sprinting after her into the darkness.


	12. Home

The Reunion chapter 12 - Home

_*Home, got to get away from him, need to get home!* _

Chell has been running non stop for what felt like forever, but ends up only being thirty minutes, trying to get as far away from Wheatley as possible. The starry night sky was fading away into a sunrise orange and pink color, birds started to awake from their sleep, and a few rabbits were in the distance, hopping into the field She started getting tired, looking behind her she noticed that he wasn't anywhere near her, so seeing a few trees up ahead, Chell walks over and sits underneath it.

Wheatley had stopped running so long ago, his legs giving out after the first fifteen minutes. He was now wandering around the wheat field. *What did I do wrong? I-I thought she forgave me...she said it back at Aperture...*

Tears started to form in the corner of his bright blue eyes, threatening to spill. Why can't he do anything right?! He sank to his knees crying. After about twenty minutes of self loathing and crying, Wheatley noticed a flatten path through the wheat.

"I-is that the path I made from when I was a c-core? It leads back to the house! Maybe Chell is there!" Getting up off the ground and brushing off some of the stalks of wheat and dirt from his pants and wiping his eyes, Wheatley started following the trail, hoping Chell was home and would explain why she ran off...

It was about seven in the morning when Chell woke up, she got a three hour sleep. Sighing, she gets up and stretched, and tries to head back home to get some much needed sleep in an actual bed. Looking around, she can now see from the rising sun, a flattened path that sits only a few feet away from her.

Going over to examine it, she sees that it goes all the way back to the shed. It was Wheatley's path from when he ran away when he was still a personality core. "Wheatley, for once you've done something helpful in your life..." With that, she began to walk in the direction of her house.

Wheatley saw the house in sight and both joy and a bit of fear flooded his body, if Chell was home, he was afraid that she would harm him. But if she's not there, her would just have to wait for his fate.

Walking up to the house, he knocked on the door, just to see if she really is home or not. "H-hello? Is anyone here? C-Chell?" Nothing, no response what so ever.

Running his hand through his dirty blonde hair, he opens the door slowly, stepping inside and sitting down on the couch. "Now...I guess I just wait..." Closing his eyes, he takes a quick nap.

After about forty minutes of following the trail, Chell found her home. Smiling a bit, she walked a bit faster, almost running to her front door. _"Home sweet home"_

The door slammed open as she bursted inside. There was a scream from the couch, and Chell was startles at the sudden noise. She looked to her left and sat the one person she tried and thought she lost in the field: Wheatley.

"Heh...Hello."

Her eyes burned flames, turning a deep red._ *H-HOW?! How did he get here before me?!*_ The man who stood on the other side of the room, scared to be near Chell from the look in her eyes, who was feeling scared to death to just be in the same room as her, was quiet, not daring to say a word.

Behind the door was Chell's metal bat, she kept it there when she ever had a problem outside her house...or inside. She used it for hunting for food. She was tempted to use it on him, but disregarded that thought quickly.

"Listen...I'm s-sorry, I-I don't know what I did t-to make you r-run or get upset. Can you please just tell me?"

Sighing Chell's anger slowly faded, along with the adrenalin rush from the sudden contact with him. Walking over to the couch, Chell sank down into the pillows, finally glad to be off her feet from all that running. Wheatley sat down next to her, err, well on the other side of the sofa, still not sure on how she would react.

"Well, when we were in the life going up, I had a flash back and remembered everything that happened...from what youve done..." She looked up to see Wheatleys reaction, his eyes were sad and a frown was on his face.

Feeling guilty for bringing up his past actions, Chell placed her head in her hands, also getting a major headache from the thoughts of Wheatleys attempt at killing her.

All the dreams she had, all the memories, it was beginning to be too much to handle. Finally getting out of thought, Wheatley looked over at Chell and saw that she was swaying back and forth like she was dizzy. She leaned forward, eyes closed, falling. He moved and caught her before he went face first into the coffee table.

"Oh luv, what's wrong..." He sighed, moving her hair outbid her face. She had passed out. * probably tired* he thought.

Picking her up, he walked up the stairs carrying the tired woman up to her bedroom. Tucking her in, he stood back up...a thought ran through Wheatleys head just before he went to leave.

Bending over the bed again, he kissed the top of her head and then went downstairs to find something to occupy him.

~ Around noon time, chell woke up in her bed, dazed and confused on how she had gotten there. She then smelled something burning...Wheatley!

Getting up and out of bed in such a rush, that her legs got caught in her blankets, that she fell onto the cold wooden floor. After getting herself untangled, she rushed downstairs, blowing away smoke that got in her face, making it a bit hard to breath.

Coughing, she finally make it to the kitchen, where stood the man who was covered in flour, chocolate, and smoke covered his glasses, making him a bit blind, and his dirty blond hair was tinted with some grey smoke and white flour.

_"Wheatley! What did you do?!" _

Wheatley frantically tried to explain that he was trying to make her a cake so she would feel better and be happy and out of this mood she has been in ever since they left aperture.

"_I don't need a cake to be happy Wheatley..." _She gave him a small smile, which made him smile back at her. "I'll just- ill go wash up now..." He walked to the bathroom that was across from the kitchen, leaving chell in the messing room.

_"*sigh* I guess I better start cleaning..." _About thirty minutes of cleaning later, chell was sore and tired, even though she woke up only an hour ago. Placing the cleaning supplies away under the sink, chell started to get hungry.

Going to the fridge, she noticed that she's actually almost out of food.

Debating long enough, she decided that she'll just leave a note for Wheatley that she went out and will be back soon.

Grabbing her backpack, shoes and jacket, she writes a brief note for the man in the bathroom and heads off int the afternoon sun.

20 minutes later, Wheatleys out of the bathroom and towel drying his hair as he walked into the living room. Settling himself on the couch, he sees that Chells book is on the table, and picks it up to read it.

"Huh? What's this?" He noticed that its not just a normal book, there's a lot of writing in it...he looked at the cover of the book again and saw that there was a lock on it with hearts. Opening it one last time, he skimmed though and saw that his name was in it...a lot!

"Oh no...this is Chells diary!" He drops it back on the table and tried to make it look like he's never touched it.

Out of no where, as he was relaxing, he heard a really strange and creepy noise that scared him. "Aah! W-what was that!? I-is there something in the house!?" *stomach growls again* "AHH! There it is again!"

He stood up, thinking he was going to die in this house without chell here to help him. "Ugh I don't feel so good..." Placing a hand on his stomach, he then felt it growl.

"Ah! W-what? Oh my...s-something's wrong with my stomach...oh wait, what's that thing humans do to stay feeling good? OH! I'm hungry! That's it!" Walking to the kitchen, he saw a note on the counter and went to pick it up, it was from Chell

_"Wheatley, try not to destroy the house while i'm gone. Went out to get more food, don't do anything stupid please...I'll be back as soon as possible...Chell"_

Wheatley sighed and went to go back to the living room to take a nap and wait for her to come back.

**AN/ It's been a long time...how have you been? I'm sorry that I left for such a long time...personal problems. Anyways, chapter 13 will be up ASAP it's all written, now I just need to type it out, so I will update by Saturday! /**


End file.
